


The F*cktastic Bumblebee Inn

by QianLan



Series: Modern AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed & Breakfast, Carnival, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poe Swears a Lot, Porn with Feelings, Rey Ships It, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the law firm of Organa, Solo, and Skywalker, Poe is the brilliant partner with the foul mouth.  Finn is the genius associate with the killer biceps.  </p><p>And Rey is Poe's secretary and Finn's best friend, which means she is smack dab in the middle of the stupidest unrequited love affair ever.</p><p>But she has a plan to get these two idiots together.  </p><p>All it will take is a room in a B&B, a shared bed, an enormous bathtub, and the local blueberry festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The F*cktastic Bumblebee Inn

**Author's Note:**

> So this would've earned an explicit rating just on language alone (no worries, dear readers, there is sex), so if you have an aversion to variations of the word fuck, then this Poe Dameron is not for you...

 

Truth be told, Poe loved Rey; she was an amazing secretary, easily the best he’d ever had, but that sense of calm she had.  It set him on edge.  She never seemed to get ruffled or anxious.  She flowed serenely through life.  That drove Poe Dameron crazy.

 

At the legal firm, everyone—from the lowliest intern to the highest-ranking senior partner—knew that not only were Poe’s feathers easy to ruffle, but he had a mouth on him.  Several years ago, a senior partner had tried installing a swear jar, with the sole purpose of getting Poe to tone down his language around the office, but to no avail.  Poe simply shoved two hundred dollars in the jar (charging twenty-five cents a swear) and called himself good for the next few weeks.  Since then, everyone in the office had learned to work around it. 

 

For two reasons.

 

One, Poe was only a swearing mess in the office.  If you got him into a courtroom, he was calm, cool, and urbane.  He never said anything out of turn, and the only time he’d swear is if the situation actually called for it.

 

Two, Poe Dameron was the best damn lawyer in the firm, and everyone—from the lowliest intern to the highest-ranking senior partner—knew it.

 

Today, however, Poe was having a spectacularly ruffled moment.  He was due in Takodana, a small town about three hour’s drive north, so he could sit in on a meeting tomorrow morning.  Poe had been working the case for months.  Tomorrow, if he played his cards right, he could get the other side to agree to his terms, make his client happy, and avoid court time all in one brilliant swoop.  But he had to get to Takodana first.

 

And as Poe insisted on driving—anyone else flying the plane made him nervous, he joked—Poe needed to already be gone.  Which was why he was stomping around his office, letting loose every variation of _fuck_ he knew (and a few, Rey was sure, he was inventing on the spot).

 

Rey took a calming breath.  “Poe,” she said quietly.  “I’m sure the file will show up.”

 

Poe ran a hand through his hair, lifting papers and file folders off his desk and putting them back down.  “No, Rey, it won’t.  It’s not like it’s just going to suddenly gain fucking sentience, realize that I am completely fucking screwed, and show the fuck up!”

 

“But that would be something,” came an amused voice from the door. 

 

Poe spun and had to fight becoming even more flustered.  John Finnick, “Finn” to everyone in the firm, stood leaning against the door frame.  He had a manila folder in his hands.  “Rey said you might be looking for this,” Finn said, holding out the file in question.  “I was taking a look at it for the research you wanted.”

 

“Oh fuck, the research,” Poe said, turning back around to begin searching his desk for _that_.

 

“Already emailed to you, and I summarized everything pertinent in the first paragraph, so the rest is just gravy,” Finn said.

 

“Thanks, Finn.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  Poe turned and stood awkwardly.  He wanted to hug Finn—hell, he wanted to do a lot more than that, but as his brain had been screaming at him since Finn came on board last year: _He’s an associate.  You’re his boss.  It’s called sexual harassment_.  Instead, Poe smiled like an idiot.

 

Finn smiled back—trying to compete with Poe in the grinning stupidly from ear to ear competition.  He finally seemed to remember himself.  “No problem, Poe.  Good luck!”  He pushed himself away from the door and left.

 

Poe watched him go, lost in fantasies of what his life would be life if he wasn’t John Finnick’s boss.  His goofy grin was quickly replaced with a far more lascivious one.

 

Rey cleared her throat and stepped forward.  “I guess that means you have everything you need?”  Poe felt for his keys and wallet in his pockets and then searched for his bags.  Rey nodded towards her office.  “They should be on the couch.  Check to make sure everything is there.”

 

Poe bolted from the room.  Rey walked to his briefcase, took out the file that Finn had just brought and slipped it under the pile on Poe’s desk.  She closed the briefcase and walked into her office.  “Everything good?”

 

“Seems like it,” Poe said, taking the briefcase from her.

 

“Well, then, you’d better get going.  As it is, you’re going to hit traffic going out to Takodana.  The blueberry festival is happening this weekend; it’s supposed to be crazy.”

 

“What in the fuck is a fucking blueberry festival?”

 

Rey shrugged.  “I don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s popular.”  She motioned towards the door.  “I’ve already programmed your GPS with directions.  Call me if you need anything or if any problems come up.  I’ll be here until nine tonight, which should give you more than enough time to get there and get settled in.”

 

Poe leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  “Yes, mom.”

 

Rey shoved her boss out the door.  “Go already!”

 

**# # # #**

 

It was 7:30pm and Poe was sitting in his car outside of a cute Victorian house with a sign announcing it as the Bumblebee Inn.  He stared back down at the GPS and then back up at the burgundy home.  There were five wooden bumblebees in the yard, their wings spinning in the breeze, their adorable bumblebee eyes staring at him.  He grabbed his phone and punched in Rey’s number.

 

“Yes, Poe, what is it?”

 

“Ummmm, I think you got the directions wrong.”

 

“You’re at the Bumblebee Inn, right?”

 

“Yes, but, Rey…it’s a fucking bed and breakfast.  There’s a fuckload of wooden bumblebees in the front yard staring at me,” Poe said, refusing to take his eyes off the wooden creatures.

 

Rey sighed, loudly.  “I’m well aware that it is a B&B.  It was the only thing with any rooms available.  Like I told you, there’s a blueberry festival in Takodana this weekend.  It’s insanely popular.  This is the best I could do.”

 

“Rey, Air B-n-B is a thing.  I could have stayed in someone’s house.  Hell, is there a YMCA; I’m not picky.  I just can’t stay in this fricking gingerbread house named after a fucking freaking insect.”

 

“Poe, let me say this again and try to hear me.  There. Was. Nothing. Else. Available. Everything. Else. Was. Booked. So. Suck. It. Up.”  She hung up.

 

Poe hung up, still staring at the wooden bumblebees spinning in the late evening sun.  He closed his eyes, sighed, and pulled into the parking lot.  “The fucktastic Bumblebee Inn.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey smiled as she hung up the phone.  Part one of her plan was a go.  She expected in about half an hour, she’d get a phone call initiating part two.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey came to Organa, Solo, and Skywalker two years ago, and after some initial shuffling around, they found a spot for her as Poe Dameron’s secretary.  It seemed he had a bad track record with secretaries, especially after he made partner.  Either they couldn’t take the yelling and the foul language or they hated the split personality—a complete mess in his personal life and in the office and freaking James Bond in the courtroom.  No secretary had lasted longer than a month before her, but for some reason, she and Poe just clicked.  He never got under her skin, and she liked to think that she was good for him.

 

But then John Finnick had arrived. 

 

The thing about John Finnick was it was hard not to like him.  He was the sort of person who was infectiously cheerful; he was competent, thoughtful, and an absolute genius at research.  Rumor was, he wouldn’t remain an associate for long.  Leia Organa was already grooming him for better things.

 

Rey and Finn had taken an instant liking to each other: they were both the same age; they’d both grown up in and out of foster homes, and they just simply fit together.  So, even though both of their jobs were demanding, they found time to hang out outside of the office.  Finn quickly became Rey’s best friend.

 

And that, she realized, had a terrible unintended consequence.  It put her smack dab in the middle of the stupidest unrequited love affair ever.

 

It was clear from nearly day one that Poe had a thing for Finn.  Poe was a mess on normal days, but around Finn, it became amplified.  Poe tripped over things; he ran into walls; he spilled his coffee on other associates.  Rey thought it was sweet.

 

But then, Finn had started confessing his crush on Poe Dameron to her.  How much he wanted to tell Poe.  How he couldn’t because Poe was a partner and he was an associate.  How brilliant Poe was.  How adorable Poe was.  Rey was pretty sure if she had to listen to much more, she was going to be sick.

 

That’s when Rey decided to act.  She just needed an opportunity to throw the two of them together, get them alone, and hope that between the two of them, one would break.

 

That was harder than she thought it would be.

 

The first attempt had been after last December’s holiday party.  She managed to lure them both into the same conference room and lock the door, but the two had stammered and awkwardly avoided each other for two hours before one of the cleaning crew had let them out.

 

The next attempt had been in February, when a blizzard had knocked out all the power in the offices, trapping everyone in a dark building.  Rey made sure to get Finn and Poe in the same room then too, but they simply worked cases until the power came back on.

 

This was attempt six.  If it didn’t work, Rey was seriously considering looking for a new job.

 

**# # # #**

 

As expected, thirty minutes after Poe’s initial phone call, she got a second one.

 

“Rey,” Poe roared, “the fucking file is fucking missing fucking again!  FUUUUUCK!”

 

“Poe,” Rey said quietly.

 

“Did you hear me Rey.  The fucking—”

 

“Yes, Poe,” she said, never raising her voice—the embodiment of a genteel English upbringing.  “The fucking file is fucking missing fucking again.  Would this be the file Finn brought by earlier?”

 

“Yes,” Poe bit out.

 

Rey pretended to walk into Poe’s office.  “It’s here on your desk.”

 

Rey held the phone away from her ear as a litany of _fucks_ were let loose on the other end.

 

“Poe?  Poe?”  Finally, she yelled, “Poe!”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to have an intern drive it up to you.  It will be there in three hours, okay?”

 

Poe let out a long breath.  “Yes.  Fine.  Thank you.”  Only Poe Dameron could say _thank you_ sincerely and still make it sound like _fuck you_.  He hung up the phone.

 

Rey smiled.  Time for phase two.  She pushed in the numbers, praying Finn was—as usual—still at his desk at 8pm on a Thursday night.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe loosened his tie, eventually just yanking it off, and threw it onto his bed.  He ran both hands through his hair.  _It’s this room_ , he thought to himself.  _This is a room where dentists from Denver come to have a weekend “away from the kids.”  This isn’t a room where you prepare a case._   He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _It’s just nerves, Dameron.  You have this in the bag_.  And deep down, he knew he did. 

 

He walked over to where he’d chucked his briefcase on the floor after discovering the file was missing.  He picked it up and moved it to the small table on the other side of the room and opened it.  He then smiled and shut it, deciding instead to go downstairs and see if the B&B’s owner, a charming middle-aged woman named Barb, might have a bottle or two of wine lying around somewhere.

 

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, Poe was sprawled across the couch in his room, reading his notes and sipping on a decent merlot.  There was a knock on his door.  _Oh thank the gods! The file!_  “It’s about damn time,” Poe said, crossing to the door and throwing it open.

 

Finn smiled on the other side, “Well, I came as fast as I could.”

 

Poe nearly dropped his glass.  “Finn,” he breathed out.  He then forced himself to try to be smooth.  _Please, Dameron, just this once, don’t fuck it up_.  “What in the hell are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I’m happy to see you too, Poe,” Finn said, pushing aside Poe and walking into the room, surveying it.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Poe mumbled, closing the door and following Finn.

 

“I have to say, Poe, this isn’t the kind of place I expected partners to stay in,” Finn said, a huge grin on his face as he took in an absolutely mammoth bed covered in fluffy pink pillows.  He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t get me started,” Poe said, walking over to the wine bottle and holding it up to offer Finn a drink.

 

Finn shook his head.  “Red gives me headaches.”  He walked to the bed and jumped onto it.  “Come on, Dameron, spill.  What’s the story with the room?  You got some torrid affair lined up for tomorrow after the meeting?”  _Please say it isn’t that_ , Finn begged the universe.

 

Poe nearly spit out his wine.  “No.  Hell no!  Fuck, Finn, does this really look like the sort of place I’d willingly choose to stay?”  


Finn sat up and shrugged.

 

Poe walked over.  “Everything else was booked; this was the only room available.”

 

“Oh,” Finn said; he almost sounded disappointed.  Poe raised an eyebrow.  Finn said, “It just seemed like a secret facet of the Poe Dameron personality, like I was getting some sort of insight into how your brilliant mind works or something.”

 

 _He wants to know how my mind works_ , Poe thought.  He suddenly wanted to like this room and the freaking bumblebees and the overstuffed pink pillows and…okay, the pillows were still way too much.  “Well, I mean…”  Poe’s phone rang.

 

Finn got up and made to leave, but Poe waved him back down.

 

“Yeah…Yeah…What?...Are you sure?...Fuuuuuuuuuck, Rey…Yes, I know…Yes…Yes, Rey, you’re brilliant and I love you and I don’t know what I’d do without you, okay?...Yeah…Bye.”  He hung up and threw the phone on the bed.

 

“Turns out the client wants you at the meeting tomorrow, just in case the research comes up,” Poe said.

 

“What?” Finn’s mind was racing.  “I don’t have any clothes or…Fuck, Poe.  I…”

 

Poe loved the way _fuck_ sounded coming out of Finn’s mouth.  He suddenly imagined what it would be like to hear Finn saying it as he fucked Finn into oblivion.  Then, he realized Finn was still talking and he wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Sorry? What?” he interrupted.  “Wait, no.  Never mind.  Look, I always pack an extra suit.  We’re roughly the same size, and I don’t have an extra toothbrush…” _Do not offer him yours, Dameron.  That would be creepy._   “But we can pick one up tomorrow at a pharmacy or something, right?”

 

“Sure.  Of course, Poe.  I just…”  Finn looked around the room.

 

The reality of the situation sunk in.  Poe looked at the giant bed, the couch that neither of them would fit on, and he blushed.  His hand went to the back of his neck.  “Look, it’s a big bed…and…”  _Fuuuuuuuuuuck.  I’m going to screw this up.  Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!_   “I mean, I don’t have a problem with it if you…” His voice trailed off.

 

 _Play it cool, Finn.  Play it cool.  Do not seem eager to share a bed with your boss.  Your gorgeous, amazing…  Does he realize he’s biting his lip?_  “Ummmm, yeah, no.  Of course!  I don’t have a problem with it!”  Finn’s voice sounded way too high to him.

 

“Great!”

 

“Great!”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

They both stood there, facing each other, frozen in their spots: Finn sitting on the bed; Poe standing in front of him.  If Poe reached out, he could touch Finn.  He licked his lips, imagining it.  Finn stared up at him with wide eyes.  _What in the hell are you thinking about, Dameron?  Because whatever it is, it’s sexy as hell._

 

 _I’m gonna tell him.  I’m just gonna tell him and get it out in the open and then I’ll finally have it off my chest,_ Poe thought.  _And then, I’ll have to quit and find another firm where they don’t care if they hire sexual harassers, and I’ll end up homeless and alone, talking to an imaginary cat named fucking Bumblebee._

 

From somewhere else in the house, laughter filtered up to their room and Poe seemed to remember why they were in a B&B in the first place.  Poe practically jerked his entire body as he turned to the couch.  “Uh, we should look over your research and finish getting ready for tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, jumping up from the bed.  “Tomorrow.”

**# # # #**

 

Sharing a bed with someone you’ve never shared a bed with is always a bit awkward.  You have to figure out who gets which side.  There’s the self-conscious anxieties: _do I snore? Do I drool?  Do I fart in my sleep?_

But when you are sharing a bed with someone you’ve had a crush on for the better part of a year, someone you are trying desperately hard not to confess your love to, the anxiety skyrockets: _what if I roll over and touch him in the middle of the night?  What if I’m hard in the morning?  What if he smells really good?_

 

Finn and Poe both had hundreds of these thoughts milling about their heads as they got ready to go to sleep. 

 

Without a suitcase, Finn was reduced to sleeping in his boxers.  Poe was in sleep pants.  When they each sized up the other, they realized that it was one thing to fantasize about what your crush looked like under his suit, it was another thing entirely to be able to see it.  And they quickly discovered that while they might have been roughly the same height, their physiques were quite different. 

 

Finn was so well-muscled, it made Poe want to cry.  Not only was there the six-pack, but _those arms_.  If Poe Dameron had one weakness, it was shoulders and arms.  Some men were butt men; some were into eyes or thighs or whatever, but Poe?  Poe got positively giddy for men with strong shoulders and biceps.  Especially if the guy’s body did that sexy V thing—strapping shoulders and a smaller waist and _my god, I’m not a thigh guy, but this is indecent_.

 

As Poe found himself gazing up and down at the beautiful form that was Finn, he kept thinking, _in the name of all that is freaking fucking holy,_ _when does he have the time to go to the fucking gym for the six hours a day it must take the fucker to look like that?  I mean, those arms!  Can you see those arms?!?  Fuck my life.  Fuck my sad, pathetic life.   I’m gonna start drooling soon_.

 

Finn didn’t notice Poe and the small amount of drool that was forming at the side of his mouth because he was too busy trying not to look directly at Poe.  The first time he’d met Poe, Poe had just won a huge case and was riding a post-court high, meaning that he wasn’t his typical mess in the office.  Poe came in, confident, cracking jokes, smiling, and the moment Finn had seen those laugh lines next to Poe’s eyes and that splash of grey in Poe’s hair, he’d been hopelessly lost.

 

Now, though, it was about a million times worse: Poe wasn’t as well-defined as Finn.  He was still muscled but it read softer.  Poe looked like the sort of man you could just melt into, who would cuddle you and hold you and make everything better.  And he had all of those messy curls and they were falling forward, and Poe kept brushing them out of his eyes.    _And that ass_ , Finn couldn’t help but thinking.  _Why does he have to cover it up?  Even through those stupid fucking sleep pants, I can tell that that is the kind of ass I need to sink my teeth into._

 

Finn jumped as he realized Poe was talking to him.  “Huh?  Sorry, thinking about the case.  What?”

 

“I asked what side you wanted.”

 

“Oh,” Finn was suddenly flummoxed.  He really wanted to say _wherever you want me_ , but instead he managed, “Uh, left?”

 

“Perfect,” Poe said.  “I like the right.”

 

As they both started throwing pillows off the bed and pulling back the sheets, Poe prayed that he’d be able to relax enough to actually get some sleep.  He heard himself say “Goodnight, Finn,” as he crawled into the bed. 

 

Finn turned off the light and Poe was hyper aware of the mattress shifting as Finn sunk into the bed.  “’Night, Poe.”

 

Both of them lay, wide awake, listening to the other breathe, for the next hour.

 

**# # # #**

 

They walked out of the cool air conditioning into the warm Takodana afternoon.  Poe shook the hand of the opposing counsel again, leaned in and whispered something that made the woman laugh, and Finn just stood back in awe.  He knew Poe was good, but to see him in action—it was a thing of beauty.  Poe had gotten everything his client wanted, the other side had settled; no one was going to have to go to court; and somehow, Poe had even managed to charm the opposing counsel.  She smiled.  “Mr. Dameron.  Mr. Finnick.  It’s been a pleasure.”  She walked off towards her car.

 

Poe and Finn walked down the sidewalk going the other way.  Poe loosened his tie and tried not to sneak a look at Finn in his suit.  It was clear that Finn was slightly bigger than Poe, but the suit put it into stark relief.  On Finn, the suit just barely fit, straining against Finn’s physique in all the right places.  Poe kept glancing at Finn’s arms, his thighs… _that butt._   _Oh fickity fuck, Finn, that suit is never going to feel the same again.  I’m going to have to burn that fucking suit._

 

Finn took off his jacket, loving the feel of Poe’s clothes on him.  They smelled faintly of Poe and somehow, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine that it was Poe he had wrapped all around him.  He managed a glance at Poe and let his mind drift to what it would be like: Poe’s arms around him; Poe’s mouth on his.  Every inch of his skin was flushed, and he prayed Poe couldn’t see the bulge in his slightly too tight pants.

 

They drove back to the B&B, each lost in his thoughts. 

 

Barb was in the front yard watering her purple hydrangeas when they pulled up.  “Hello, Mr. Dameron!  Is this your husband?”  Poe turned every shade of red imaginable, but for some reason, Finn found himself getting out of the car and walking over to her.  “Yes, I’m John Finnick.  Everyone calls me Finn.  I came in to watch my brilliant husband work today.” 

 

He held out his hand.  Barb smiled as she shook it.  “It’s so nice to meet you!”  She stepped back to inspect the two of them.  “You two are so handsome—it really isn’t fair to have all of that in one relationship.”  She shook her head.  “I hope business is over for the day?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Finn said, stealing a look over at Poe, who was still trying to recover from Finn calling him his husband. 

 

“Well, then, you should go to the festival.  The carnival runs until ten tonight.  Still plenty of time to go over and get some food and play some games.”  She pointed towards the center of town.  “You can walk there in about ten minutes.”

 

Finn turned towards Poe.  “What do you say, sweetie?  Wanna check it out?”  Finn knew that they both needed to drive back home; they both had other cases.  But for some reason, he couldn’t resist.

 

“Besides,” Barb said.  “You have the room for tonight.  Might as well go out and enjoy town before you leave tomorrow.”

 

Poe’s brow creased.  _Why in the name of fickity fuck would Rey book the room for two nights?_   But before he could ponder that for too long, Finn was taking his arm.  “Come on, Poe.  It’ll be fun.”

 

Finn’s eyes were wide, and Poe did not want to do anything to cause Finn’s smile to falter.  “Fine,” Poe said, removing his tie and taking off his jacket, throwing both into the car.  “For just a little while.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to a carnival, but he was pretty sure it hadn’t been this fun.  Finn had lost his tie and jacket and had rolled up his sleeves— _just making those arms even more delicious_ , Poe thought hopelessly—and Finn was in the process of trying to win a small stuffed animal at one of the carnival games.  Poe shook his head.  “They’re rigged,” he said for the fourth time.

 

Finn stopped and forced his full attention on Poe.  “Yeah?  So what?  Even if it’s rigged, you aren’t going to win by doing nothing.”  He threw the ball and knocked over the cans.

 

The man running the booth raised an eyebrow.  “Which one you want?”

 

“That one,” Finn said pointing to an orange and white…if he had to guess, he was going with cat, but it really looked like a ball with eyes and whiskers.  Once the man handed it to him, Finn handed it to Poe.

 

Poe looked from the stuffed animal to Finn.

 

Finn’s smile got even wider.  “That’s what you do, right?  You win stuffed animals for your husband?”  He started walking towards the next booth.

 

Poe hugged the orange ball of fur to his chest.  _Fuck my life_.

 

**# # # #**

 

“I cannot remember the last time I ate that much fried food,” Poe said as they stumbled back to the B&B.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never eaten that much fried food,” Finn said.  “And I had no idea there were so many blueberry-themed foods.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, dramatically clutching his stomach.  “I’m still not sure about the fried blueberry pancakes.”

 

“Come on!  It sounded so disgusting, we had to try it,” Finn said, taking Poe’s arm and pulling him along.  After a few steps, Finn looked at the stuffed animal.  “So what did you decide to name it?”

 

Poe held it up.  “Bee-bee,” he said at last.

 

“Bee-bee?”

 

“Yeah, Bee-bee, for either the Bumblebee inn or Blueberry.  Lots of b’s in our life today,” Poe said, throwing the ball of fur up and catching it.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were still laughing and joking when they made it back to the room.  Poe unlocked the door, slipping off his shoes as soon as he walked in.  “…But I still don’t know how he figured out it was me.  After all these years, he won’t tell me.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Dameron, my guess…Do you want to hear my guess?  Well, it doesn’t matter.  I’m going to tell you anyway.  My guess is that you were a terrible liar then, just like you are now.”

 

“What are you talking about, Finn?  I’m a great liar.  I’m a lawyer for crying the fuck out loud—I lie for a living!”

 

Finn giggled.  “Yeah, and you are great in the courtroom or when it counts, but the rest of the time…”  His giggles got the best of him.  “Do you remember that time when we hid Pava’s coat and she was running late to that cocktail mixer thing?”

 

Poe started laughing.  “Okay, but that’s one example!”

 

Finn smiled.  “What about that time with Wexley when we were trying to convince him that the Sultan of Brunei was the firm’s new client?”

 

Poe opened his mouth and then closed it.  “Fine, I’m a terrible liar.”  He collapsed onto the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s kind of cute,” Finn said, sitting on the bed.  “Hotshot attorney who can’t tell a lie.  It humanizes you.”

 

“Is that what it does?”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmmm,” Finn said.  He knew he was staring, but he didn’t care.  Something about the win today and the carnival and having an entire afternoon spent eating with Poe and laughing with Poe and just standing next to Poe—Finn suddenly realized that if he’d just speak up, he could be having this all of the time with Poe.

 

There was something about Finn’s voice.  It had gotten low and, if it was possible, even sexier.  Poe tilted his head up and looked.  Finn was staring at him.  Finn was staring at him in the sort of way he’d always hoped that Finn would stare at him.  Poe suddenly had a vision of himself getting up off the couch, crossing the room, taking Finn’s head in his hands and kissing John Finnick until neither of them could think straight. 

 

 _He’s an associate_ , came a single unhappy voice from somewhere deep inside, followed by _FUUUUUUUCK!_   “I should,” Poe rose.  “I mean, you should take a shower, wash off some of that carnival food grease.  I’m gonna call Rey, tell her how things went and that we’ll both be late tomorrow.”  Poe bolted from the room.

 

 _Fucking shit_ , Finn thought.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe came back into the room to the sounds of Finn wandering about the cavernous bathroom.  “Good.  It’ll give me some time to think.” 

 

Poe was just about to settle himself back on the couch when he heard Finn’s voice.  “Ummm, Poe?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“You got a sec?”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  He walked to the door.  “Okay if I come in?”  Images of naked Finn flooded Poe’s mind.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

Poe opened the door to find Finn in one of the B&B’s robes, standing, frowning at the enormous bathtub and holding a bath bomb.  “Just what in the hell is this?”

 

Poe laughed.  “It’s a bath bomb.  You put them in and they fizz and make things smell good.”

 

“Okay,” Finn said, relaxing.  “But will you look at this?”  He gestured to the two-person bathtub.  “What in the hell is going on here?”

 

Poe walked over.  It was enormous.  He was pretty sure he could fit four people comfortably in it.  He shrugged.  “What?  I mean, couples usually come to these places to…”  He was blushing.  _Why the fuck am I always fucking blushing?_

 

Finn shook his head.  “Whatever happened to just having sex without all of these trappings?”

 

“I don’t know,” Poe heard himself saying.  “It might be nice to…”  The full implication of what he was saying hit him like a brick wall.  “But yeah, that’s what that is.  Bath bomb.”  He turned for the door.  “I should leave now.”  As he moved, he brushed against Finn and although the robe was thick, Poe still took in a sharp breath.

 

It was all the confirmation Finn needed.  Finn turned and grabbed Poe, pushing him up against the nearest wall and pressing his lips onto Poe’s.  Poe let out a surprised yelp but then, he was opening his mouth and his hands were moving up the back of Finn’s robe.  Poe made hungry little moaning noises and grabbed at Finn as Finn repositioned himself, pushing his body into Poe’s, making sure Poe felt just how much this turned him on.

 

“Oh god, Poe,” Finn said as Poe nibbled at his neck.

 

Poe abruptly pushed Finn away.  He swallowed hard.

 

“Poe,” Finn said, his voice low.

 

Poe closed his eyes.  _He’s an associate_.  “No,” he breathed, moving forward.

 

“No?”  Finn’s arm shot out, catching Poe before he could take another step. 

 

“Please, Finn.”  Poe looked down at Finn’s hand on his arm and then back up into Finn’s eyes.  _Oh fuck.  I’m in love with you, and all I want to do is fill that tub with water and show you just how amazing a bath can be_.  “I can’t,” he managed, his voice breaking at bit at the end.

 

“Why not?” Finn’s grip tightened slightly. 

 

“I’m your boss, Finn.”

 

“And that’s what’s stopping you?”

 

Poe nodded. 

 

“So what if you weren’t my boss?”

 

“Finn,” Poe said.  “Please don’t.”

 

“No, just tell me.  What if you weren’t my boss?  What if I didn’t work for Organa, Solo, and Skywalker, what then?”

 

Poe took a labored breath and then met Finn’s eyes.  “Then?  Then, I’d already have you bent over that bed, and I’d definitely be showing you the finer sides of a two-person bath.”  He tried to pull his arm free of Finn’s.  “But it doesn’t matter because you do work for us, and I’m a partner.  I’m your boss, and I’m not going to jeopardize your career or mine.”  He closed his eyes.  “No matter how much I want it.”

 

“So Rey didn’t tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“I’m leaving at the end of the month.”

 

Poe’s eyes flew open.  “What?”

 

“I decided to start my own firm.  Ms. Organa’s been very supportive.  I handed in my resignation three weeks ago.  I thought you knew.”

 

“What the fuck, Finn?”  Poe’s entire world tilted sideways.  “You’re quitting?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Yep.”

 

“So I won’t be your boss anymore?”

 

“Nope,” Finn said.

 

“Oh fucking hell,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed.  “You say _fuck_ way too much.”

 

“I know I fucking do, but fuck, Finn.  Right now, I’m having trouble having a coherent thought, let alone saying anything even remotely articulate.”  Poe leaned forward, touching his forehead to Finn’s.  “Fuck.”

 

Finn laughed.

 

“No, that’s not…”  Poe bit his lip and tried again, “It’s just that…fu—”  He caught himself.  “Finn, I just, I’m pretty sure that we’re really close to doing something here…” 

 

Finn smiled and raised an eyebrow.  “If you’d like to, Mr. Dameron.”

 

“Oh.”  _I will not say fuck!_   Poe took a long breath.  “I do, but I want to get this out first.  It’s just that… For me, anyway, this isn’t just about sex.  I mean, don’t get me wrong.  I’ve wanted to have sex with you since day one.”

 

Finn’s smile got even wider.  “You have?”

 

“Oh, you have no idea.”  Poe continued, “But for me, this is…  Oh man, Finn, this is so much more than that.  I’m pretty sure that I lo—”  Poe’s whole body froze.  _I’m not going to fucking tell him I love him the very first fucking time that we are fucking going to fuck._

 

Finn’s hand found Poe’s cheek. “Poe?  Poe?  Come back to me, sweetheart.”  Poe looked up into Finn’s eyes.  This was not the confident attorney who had so brilliantly won the day a few hours ago; this wasn’t even the vulgar mess that tromped around the office.  This was a man opening up and making himself vulnerable, and Finn felt a fluttering in his chest as he realized it was all for him.

 

“Poe are you trying to tell me that you love me?”

 

There were tears in Poe’s eyes.  “Yes,” he whispered.

 

Finn pressed the lightest kiss he could muster right between Poe’s eyes.  “Oh sweetheart, I love you too.”

 

“You sure about that?” Poe choked out.

 

Finn laughed.  “I’ve been in love with you for…well, it wasn’t the first day we met, but I’m pretty sure it was sometime during that first week.”

 

Poe clamped his hand around the back of Finn’s head and brought him in for a searing kiss.

 

Finn was already maneuvering the two of them back to the bedroom, pulling at Poe’s belt.  Poe worked his way down the buttons of his shirt and then yanked it off and started on his pants.  Finn slipped his hands under Poe’s boxers to get two handfuls of that delicious ass.  As he squeezed, Poe’s eyes fluttered shut.  “Oh fuck me.”

 

“I plan to,” Finn whispered in Poe’s ear, and Poe pushed him back onto the bed.

 

As Poe maneuvered Finn onto the mattress, trying not to get too lost in the curve of those biceps, Finn reached for him.  Poe stopped.  “Fuck!”

 

Finn laughed, “Really, sweetie, I’m trying.”

 

“No, fuck,” Poe said, the playfulness gone from his voice.  “I don’t have lube or a condom.  Do you?”

 

Finn had a sheepish grin on his face.  He nodded towards the table.  “The bag from the pharmacy this morning.”

 

Poe’s eyes got wide.  Now it was Finn’s turn to blush.  “I just figured…”

 

Poe grinned as he walked over to the table.  He pulled two twelve packs of condoms and a large bottle of lube out of the bag, whistling.  “I don’t know what you have planned for tonight, Finn, but I’m going to need a sports drink or something.”  He laughed, looking back over at Finn, whose head was now in his hands.

 

“I got excited,” came Finn’s muffled voice.  “So I wanted to be ready in case the opportunity presented itself.”

 

“You’re certainly ready,” Poe said, walking back to the bed, realizing the double entendre and checking to make sure that _YES, Finn was definitely ready_.  “Thank goodness for that.”

 

“Poe, my eyes are up here,” Finn said.

 

Poe refocused.  “So, where were we?”  Poe crawled onto the bed, until he was hovering above Finn.  Taking a moment to scan back down Finn’s body—Finn’s perfectly delectable and available body, Poe came to a single conclusion: “I am so fucked.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, his voice low and soft.  “You’re about to be.”  He reached up, pulling Poe to him, crushing his lips to Poe’s. 

 

They kissed until their lips were stinging and swollen, and as Poe moved to Finn’s neck, his collarbone, anywhere he could get his mouth, he began to narrate.  “Wanted this so.” Kiss.  “Much,” his voice raspy, hoarse.  “You’ll.”  Kiss.  “Never know how.”  Kiss.  “Much.  I’ve.”  Kiss.  “Wanted this.”  Kiss.

 

Finn was leaning back into the mattress, loving how Poe’s mouth felt on him.  His eyes were closed and his hands had just discovered how wonderful Poe’s hair felt.  It looked like it would be amazing to touch.  Actually getting to touch it felt downright sinful.  “Ummmmmm,” Finn kept murmuring.  He knew Poe was saying words, but he really couldn’t process them; there was too much of Poe’s mouth.  And then his tongue.  _And oh my god, is he nibbling my thigh_?  “Ooooooooh,” Finn moaned.  _I’m going to die_.

 

The sounds Finn was making were the most erotic thing Poe had ever heard.  He was pretty sure he could come just listening to Finn moan and then Finn tugged at Poe’s hair, and Poe’s entire body went stiff; his toes curled.  “Ahhhhhhhhh, oh Finn, buddy, I’m gonna come if you keep doing—”  Finn tugged a bit harder.  “OOOOOOOOH.”

 

Finn was breathing heavily.  He pulled on Poe’s arms, bringing Poe back up to face him and then rolling them over.  “I.  Can’t.  Wait.  Any.  Longer.”  He rolled his hips for emphasis and Poe hissed, bucking up into Finn. 

 

“Oh yeah, baby.  Whatever you want.”

 

“Want. To be.  In. You,” Finn said.  His eyes locked on Poe’s.  “Okay?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Poe said.  He held his breath as Finn shifted in between his legs, grabbing for the lube and slicking up a finger.

 

Typically, Finn liked to take his time, tease and play with his lover before he jumped right into it, but right now, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t get his cock into Poe Dameron.  _It’s been a fucking year of wanting_ _this_ , he reasoned with himself as he slipped the first finger in.  Poe tensed, but before Finn could ask if he was okay.  Poe growled, “Yes.”

 

Finn put a hand on Poe’s stomach, loving how it quivered under his touch.  He pressed in a second finger, working both of them in and out, scissoring them, loving how Poe was already pushing back against him.  “You want me in you, baby?”

 

Poe’s breath was ragged.  “Yes,” he bit out.  “Wanted it forever.”

 

Finn smiled and slipped in a third finger, loving how hot and slick Poe felt, how strong Poe’s legs were as they tried to envelope him.  Finn curled his fingers.  Poe’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned his head back, letting out a long breath.  “Please,” Poe whispered.  “Please, Finn.”

 

Finn pulled his fingers out and quickly unwrapped the condom, putting it on and lubing up his cock.  As he held the head at Poe’s rim, he froze.  _This is really happening_.  He’d been fantasizing about this for a year now, and for all that time, he’d convinced himself it could never be real, that it was all just a fantasy, but here he was.  His gaze travelled up Poe’s body.

 

Poe leaned up, opening his eyes.  Finn had stopped just short of pushing into him and he had the strangest look on his face.  “Finn, baby, what is it?”

 

Finn leaned over and kissed Poe, knocking the wind right out of him.  When Finn let Poe go, Finn said, “I’m just…We’re gonna do this, aren’t we?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yeah, baby.  We really are.”

 

Finn settled himself back between Poe’s legs.   He pushed in slowly, listening as Poe’s breathing slowed to almost nothing.  “You okay?” Finn asked.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Poe said.

 

As Finn bottomed out, both he and Poe took in long breaths.  It felt so fucking good.  Poe was hot and tight, and Finn didn’t want to be overly sentimental right in the middle of sex, but it just felt right.  They fit.  He pulled back out as slowly as he could and then pushed back in equally slowly.

 

“Are you trying to fucking kill me?” Poe asked, his voice desperate.

 

Finn laughed and kept at his glacial pace.  His eyes were closed and he was enjoying every blessed second of this.  Poe began tilting his hips, his hands grabbing at Finn, trying to pull him, make him go faster.  “Please, Finn, for the love of all that is fucking holy.”

 

Finn’s laugh vibrated through both of them.  “All good things to those who wait.”  He bottomed out again.  This time, though, he grabbed Poe’s hips.  “Wrap your legs around me.”  Poe’s legs snaked around Finn, locking onto him.  Finn began to gradually pick up his pace, experimenting with the angles until he found Poe’s prostate.  The moment he hit it, Poe’s back arched and his mouth opened into a lovely “O.”  Finn made sure to start hitting it with every thrust.

 

Poe screwed his eyes shut, angling his hips up to meet Finn and trying hard not to cry.  It felt so good.  It was everything he’d hoped it would be and… “Oh my fucking god, Finn, I’m going to—”

 

Poe came in several large spurts across his chest.  He yelled and his whole body shook, tensing, relaxing, spasming, and the violence of it sent Finn over the edge.  He fell forward, just barely catching himself with his hands.  “Poe!”  He stopped breathing.  It felt like he was coming and coming and coming, and a small part of his brain wondered if he would die from asphyxia because his lungs no longer seemed to work.

 

After a moment, Finn took in a huge, gulping breath. He lowered himself onto Poe, his hands weak and shaking.  He lay his head against Poe’s chest, smiling; he could hear Poe’s heart thumping.  He closed his eyes, listening to the sound, loving the heat of Poe’s skin on his cheek.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stretched and Finn woke up. “Ummm?”

 

“Sorry, babe.  I have to shift.  My leg is falling asleep.”

 

“Oh crap.  I fell asleep on you.”

 

“No, no… I liked it.”

 

Finn pushed off of Poe and rolled onto the bed.  Poe got up and returned with a damp washcloth, cleaning the come off Finn’s chest and then his own.  He smiled down at Finn.  “What do you say to a bath?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn leaned back onto Poe’s chest, Poe’s legs bracketing him and the warm water making him even sleepier.  He closed his eyes.  “Ummmmmmm,” he purred.  “I get it now.  Baths’r good.”

 

“And we didn’t even try one of the bath bombs,” Poe laughed into Finn’s hair.

 

“I think I’ll survive if we don’t smell like lavender and berries,” Finn said, sighing and making a mental note to take more baths.  _Especially with Poe_.

 

Poe moved his hands up and down Finn’s arms, and as his fingers played across Finn’s biceps, he could feel himself getting hard again.

 

“Really,” Finn asked.

 

Poe’s chuckle shook the water.  “I could write fucking poetry about your arms, Finn.”

 

Finn tilted his head so he could see Poe better.  “Really?”

 

Poe shrugged.  “I’m an arm man.”  He kissed the top of Finn’s head.  “Although I have very favorable things to say about other parts of you as well.”  He lingered, smelling the top of Finn’s head.  _That’s not weird, right?  That’s the kind of thing that boyfrie…Woah, brain!  Slow down.  We’ve only had sex once_.

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Finn said.

 

Poe tried to sound calm.  “Just getting a bit ahead of myself.”

 

“It’s my arms, isn’t it?  They’re making you stupid,” Finn teased.

 

Poe shook his head.  “I don’t think I need your arms for that.”  He squeezed Finn.  “Or hadn’t you noticed?”

 

“That you’re an absolute mess everywhere but court?”

 

“Mmmmm-hmmmm,” Poe said, still nuzzling the top of Finn’s head.  _I don’t care if it is weird_. 

 

“Nah, you’re just a bit less filtered than the rest of us.  You don’t seem to care quite as much about seeming to be on top of things.  I’m pretty sure it’s why you’re so good.”  Finn had actually given this a lot of thought over the past year.  “See, most of us are so freaking worried about making a good impression and not saying the wrong thing that we’re in our heads all of the time and we’re stressing out and…and you, you get to skip some of that.”

 

“Oh, I’m still in my head,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, but not in the same way.  I mean, come on, are you telling me that you worry about how often you say _fuck_ around the office?”

 

“Well, not anymore.  When Kanan tried to have that swear jar installed, I thought for sure I was on my way out.”

 

“You’re too good to get fired.”

 

“You have to say that; you’re my boyfriend.”  _FUCKING FUCKITY SHIT!  DID I JUST SAY THAT?!?!?!_  

 

Poe tensed, but Finn chortled.  “True, but it doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

 

“Wait, so you’re my boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, I thought that was pretty clear, what with the _I love yous_ and all.”

 

Poe leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  “Trust me, dear, I’m way too in my head all of the time.”

 

Finn pulled Poe’s arms around him.  “I still think you’re amazing, whether you’re in your head or not.”

 

Finn let the ensuing silence lull him back to a sleepy place.

 

“So, where’s the new firm going to be?”

 

“Hmmmmm?”  Finn said, stirring.

 

“You said you’re starting your own firm.  Where are your offices?”

 

“Well,” Finn said.  “Real estate being what it is, I haven’t found anything yet, so Leia and I have been talking about me possibly staying in the building, maybe even housing my firm as a boutique under the Organa, Solo, and Skywalker banner.  Nothing’s decided yet, and she obviously hasn’t talked to the other partners about it.”

 

Poe smiled.  “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

 

“No canoodling in the office, Poe.”

 

“We’ll see,” Poe said, kissing Finn’s head.

 

Finn twisted, going up on his knees in front of Poe and staring Poe down.  “No canoodling in the office, Poe.  We’re going to behave like professionals, okay?”

 

Poe smiled.  “During normal working hours, I promise to behave myself.  I’ll be a fucking boy scout.”  He held up two fingers in a salute.  “I swear.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.  Poe burst out laughing.  “Honey, I promise.”  He pointed to himself.  “This is the man who panicked any time we were in the same room together for fear of being a sexual harasser.  Trust me, Finn.”

 

Finn leaned back onto his ankles.  “Okay.”  He then noticed that Poe was still hard.  It was a glorious sight.  Poe’s wet curls falling all around his face, his lopsided grin.  Finn’s gaze went further south and he took a moment to appreciate Poe’s cock.  Long and thick and standing at attention.  He couldn’t help himself.  “Is that for me?”

 

Poe’s eyes looked down to his cock and then back up to Finn.  He nodded and then bit his lip to keep from saying anything stupid.

 

“We should do something about that,” Finn said. 

 

“We should?” Poe said hopefully.

 

“Good thing I brought the lube and condoms in here,” Finn said.

 

Poe shuddered.  “Always thinking ahead.”

 

“Trade places with me,” Finn said.  “I’ve been having dreams about that cock for a year now; I wanna know what it feels like inside of me.”

 

Poe was pretty sure that his heart stopped at that.  He licked his lips and then scrambled up.  It was a bit awkward moving around in a bathtub—the water was swishing and everything was slick, but somehow they made it.

 

As Finn settled back against the porcelain, Poe grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers.  _Calm down, Dameron_.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  _Calm the fuck down_. 

 

As he opened his eyes, he found Finn staring up at him.  “Turn off your brain, Poe, and just fuck me already.”

 

Poe pressed his finger to Finn’s rim and circled it.  Finn closed his eyes, his body tensing slightly, and Poe relished the sight—Finn’s muscles rippled in anticipation and his mouth was slightly open.  As Poe pressed the finger in, he watched Finn take a breath and hold it.  Poe began moving his finger, teasing Finn, determined to take his time and enjoy this.

 

The warm water sloshed around them—there were so many sensations: the water tickling Finn’s legs; his wet chest cooling in the air; the slick porcelain against his back; Poe’s finger moving in and out.  Finn heard a groan and realized it was coming from him.

 

Poe pushed in a second finger, totally engrossed in the show Finn was putting on.  Finn’s mouth was moving—he was uttering a litany of nonsense noises as his head rolled slightly to the side.  Finn’s hips had just begun to pick up the rhythm, and he was canting slightly against Poe’s fingers now.  Poe added a third finger and began scissoring them, loving the tiny little shocks that were rocking Finn’s frame as he adjusted to the new sensation.

 

Suddenly, Finn stilled, his entire body strained.  Poe had found Finn’s prostate.  He started hitting it in an irregular rhythm, teasing Finn.  He’d hit it, then miss it, then hit it again.  Finn’s hips were rolling up now and the noises were getting louder.  Poe realized he could probably get the both of them off with just this—the sight of Finn so wrecked, knowing that he was the one causing it, it was amazing. 

 

Poe took a deep breath.  “I can make you come like this, baby, if you want,” he whispered.

 

“Ooooh,” Finn said as Poe hit his prostate again.  “No,” he breathed out.  “Want you in me.”  He sucked in a breath.  “Please.”

 

As Poe pulled his fingers out, Finn whimpered.  Poe grabbed a condom and put it on, lubing up his cock and pressing it into Finn.  He went slowly—as much for himself as Finn.  Finn was tight and hot and Poe realized his whole body was shaking as he grasped Finn’s hips to help steady himself.  “Fuck, Finn, you’re amazing,” Poe said as he bottomed out.  “This…this…”

 

Finn rolled his hips up and all sane thought left Poe’s head.  He keened and began a steadily building rhythm.  Finn’s legs wrapped around Poe, the water lapping at them, following the rhythm of Poe’s thrusts.  Finn’s mouth was open now.  His eyes were closed.  “Yes,” he started chanting with every thrust.  “Oh god, yes.”

 

Poe got lost in how lovely Finn looked—his body was acting automatically.  “Finn,” he gasped.

 

Finn’s eyes flew open.  “Poe, I’m going to…” 

 

Poe nodded.  “Come for me, baby.”

 

As Finn’s body began shuddering, come spurting into the water, Poe let forth a guttural yell.  His eyes squeezed shut as Finn’s body contracted around him.  “Oh god, Finn.  FUCK!”  His body jerked once, twice, three times before everything went still and perfect.

 

As Poe came back to himself, he took in a long, labored breath.  He looked down to check on Finn, who was smiling.  “We need to take a shower now,” Finn said happily.

 

“Fuck,” Poe said.

 

**# # # #**

 

A phone was ringing.  Poe woke up slowly, aware of the noise and then gradually aware of the body that he was wrapped around.  His right arm was draped over someone’s back and his right leg was likewise thrown over someone’s legs.  Whoever that someone was, their head was nestled just under Poe’s chin, resting on Poe’s left arm.  As Poe opened his eyes, he remembered just who the someone was and was filled with a sense of how good his life was.  “Ummmmmm,” he hummed happily. 

 

Then, he remembered the phone.  He did not want to roll away from the warmth that was Finn, but every lawyerly instinct in his body was screaming that an unanswered phone was a _very bad thing_.  With an aggravated grunt, Poe rolled over.

 

“What?!?”

 

Rey’s voice was pert and perky.  “Just checking in to see when my esteemed boss would be making an appearance this morning.”

 

 _Fuckity fucktales!  We’re supposed to be driving back_.  Poe rolled back over, smiling at Finn’s still sleeping form.  “Uh,” he started.

 

“Unless there’s a reason that you won’t be coming in today?  Something that might keep you and Finn otherwise occupied.”  _Please please please_ , Rey begged the universe.  “I mean, I’ve been trying to get Finn too, but his phone is off.”

 

“Yeah, about that.  We ended up staying…”  Poe had a sudden realization.  “Rey, there were other rooms available, weren’t there?”

 

He could hear the smile in her voice.  “Maybe.”

 

“And the client didn’t ask for Finn to be present, did he?”

 

“Perhaps not,” Rey said.

 

“And I’m guessing that I did put the file in the briefcase and then a little woodland creature named Rey plucked it right out again, didn’t she?”

 

“That would be very naughty of her,” Rey said.  “But I’m guessing she had her reasons.”

 

“Did any of those reasons include getting fired?” Poe asked sweetly.

 

“Did you and Finn have fun last night, Poe?” she answered back.

 

Poe shook his head and sighed.  “Fine, clear my schedule for today and tomorrow and we’ll talk about giving you a raise when I come in on Monday.”

 

“It’s about damn time,” Rey said.

 

“You got a raise last year, Rey.”

 

“Not what I meant, Poe,” she said.  “I’ve already taken the liberty of clearing both of your schedules, so tell Finn not to worry.  And I had Barb book you for an extra night.  See you Monday!”  Rey hung up.

 

Finn’s eyes opened.  “S’that Rey?” he said sleepily.

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm,” Poe said, rolling over to put the phone away.  As he rolled back, he said, “She cleared our schedules for the weekend.  Seems she was the one pulling our strings all along.”

 

“I figured,” Finn mumbled.

 

“What?” Poe said.

 

Finn opened his eyes.  “Poe, I saw you put that file in your briefcase.  And I also know that you don’t send an associate to drop something like that off, you send an intern or a messenger service.  Come on, you had to suspect something.”

 

Poe leaned back against his pillow.  _Why didn’t I put two and two together?_   Then, he started cataloging all of the times in the past year Rey had tried to throw him and Finn together: “The holiday party!”

 

Finn’s eyes went wide.  “Oh my goodness, and the blackout!”

 

“And the dinner for Admiral Ackbar!”

 

“How long has Rey been trying to get us together?”

 

Poe laughed.  “I’m going to have to buy her a car along with the raise, aren’t I?”

 

Finn raised his head and looked deep into Poe Dameron’s eyes.  “It’s worth it, though, right?”

 

Poe was already pulling him into a kiss.  “Fuck yeah.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala


End file.
